


Wet Hot Pack Summer

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Vernon Boyd, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Derek Hale's Loft, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Size Queen Derek Hale, Summer, Top Vernon Boyd, Vernon Boyd Has a Big Dick, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: As a summer heatwave gripped Northern California, forcing people to seek relief from the heat, every member of the Hale Pack engaged in their own cooling-off activities. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and Allison hung at Lydia’s house, enjoying the large pool in the banshee’s backyard. Meanwhile, Isaac and Erica took shelter at Beacon Hills’ Baskin-Robbins, determined to sample every flavor of ice cream and other delicacies to reduce their core temperature.And Derek and Boyd… Well, their initial plan started with them in beachwear, sharing an ice-cold six-pack of bane-laced beer, chilling out, or more correctly, sweating it out under a huge canvas umbrella in a pair of the wood and canvas combo lounge chairs Derek bought for his newly remodeled rooftop leisure-zone.
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	Wet Hot Pack Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Derek/Boyd story. It was so fun to write, I think these are two characters with great chemistry to work with. Hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> Thanks to Always_Bottom_Derek for granting this with his magic touch that never fails!
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

As a summer heatwave gripped Northern California, forcing people to seek relief from the heat, every member of the Hale Pack engaged in their own cooling-off activities. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and Allison hung at Lydia’s house, enjoying the large pool in the banshee’s backyard. Meanwhile, Isaac and Erica took shelter at Beacon Hills’ Baskin-Robbins, determined to sample every flavor of ice cream and other delicacies to reduce their core temperature. 

Peter, contrarian he was, rather than try to beat the scorching temperature, decided to take the relentless sun on and use it to his favor, laying out nude on the balcony of his apartment in quest of a lineless tan. After all, sunburn meant nothing to a guy with werewolf healing powers.

And Derek and Boyd… Well, their initial plan started with them in beachwear, sharing an ice-cold six-pack of bane-laced beer, chilling out, or more correctly, sweating it out under a huge canvas umbrella in a pair of the wood and canvas combo lounge chairs Derek bought for his newly remodeled rooftop leisure-zone.

“Looks good, Alpha,” Boyd murmured as he popped the cap off a beer and held it out. Derek grunted noncommittally, squeezing the eye-dropper, adding bane to the sweating brown bottle. Behind the shades he wore, however, his green eyes glowed in pleased agreement.

Settling back into his chair, his gaze swept over the transformed space. Gone was the dirty concrete, replaced with terracotta tiles and colored astroturf. Flowering plants in heavy dark pots, along with a couple of small beautiful cycads, had now turned parts of the previously spartan rooftop into a lush scene straight out of a _Jurassic Park_ movie. 

A stout brick-built barbecue grill sat idle. Set against one of the penthouse’s exterior walls next to a spacious area with a big wooden table with matching benches, its design was perfect for pack cookouts. Close to the lounging space where he and Boyd relaxed was a smattering of other patio chairs. And a newly-plumbed large, outdoor shower enclosed with arabesque-patterned curtains stood under the awning next to the loft’s upper entrance.

“You catch the game Saturday?”

Derek turned away from surveying his realm to answer Boyd’s question. 

“The end of it. No World Series for A’s again this year.”

Boyd snorted, “I don’t know why you don’t pick a team to root for with better odds.”

Derek took a drink of his beer and shrugged. “A guy’s got to have his loyalties.”

These words drew Boyd’s attention. He squinted at Derek through shadeless eyes and his face became thoughtful. “Suppose you’re right about that.” 

There was a weight to his words that made it clear he was agreeing to a sentiment that surpassed the subject of baseball. This reaffirmation of quiet commitment from his beta brought heat into Derek’s chest that had nothing to do with the sun. 

“To loyalty beyond reason,” Boyd sighed, lifting his bottle. 

“And the corruption of minors,” Derek quipped back, leaning forward to ‘clink’ their brews. 

That brought a quick flash of smile to Boyd’s face before he stifled it with a swig. “I’ll definitely drink to that!”

Derek chuckled lightly at the dual joke before falling back into their companionable silence. He wouldn’t have offered to drink with just any of Beacon Hills High’s monster chasers, but Vernon was different. They’d become close friends not long after Boyd got the bite. And, after putting him through a fair amount of shit, he had grown to trust his second-in-command, valuing his beta’s quiet, thoughtful personality and intelligence. 

These were attractive qualities - on top of Boyd’s natural good looks.

When Derek had first allowed that combined attractiveness to trespass the boundaries of pack ties and friendship and dig into something more, it had felt surprisingly natural despite their age difference. Even more surprising, as time went on, neither of them reacted with weirdness or resistance when these occasional rifts in their norm continued to happen.

Today, maybe it was the intense heat, or the combination of Boyd’s re-articulated allegiance and the baned beers’ brain-freezing qualities, but Derek felt his desire triggered anew. The way Boyd continued to stare silently back at him, it was clear he sensed it too. 

Behind his sunglasses Derek’s eyes dropped down from his beta’s face to his smooth, well-muscled body. Boyd’s bicep flexed as he brought the bottle to his lips for another long pull. The motion made his muscle-plumped pecs dance. His marvelous ebony skin shone and the pearls of sweat beading his chest glittered even under the umbrella’s shade.

Derek wrapped his lips around the mouth of his own bottle and sucked. Hard. Barely tasting beer or bane, he watched a glistening sweatdrop slide from between the crease of Boyd’s pectorals and roll down the muscle-plated planes of black belly. From here, it was just a short skip of the eye down a bit further. 

And there it was... 

Boyd's massive bulge. 

The pair of yellow, mid-thigh cut swim trunks he wore left little to the imagination. Not that Derek needed to imagine anything since he’d not only seen but had tasted what lay inside those lemon-colored shorts.

Ever a fellow of few words, Boyd remained silent but his hand not holding his beer reached down and grabbed his cock. Long dark fingers with pale nails outlined his girth. Derek didn’t stop and question how the seventeen-year-old had been able to track his gaze behind the opaque lenses of his glasses. Instead, he set his own bottle down and licked his lips. A new thirst building within him, he watched with a predator’s focus as Boyd languidly stroked himself through the shiny material of his shorts, clearly egging him on. 

Boyd’s cock was massive, Derek knew this, but his breath still caught in his throat when its hardened length grew so great the plump, purpled tip of black dick peeked out from beneath the leg of the trunks.

It was too much to resist. 

Drawing his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose he peered over them. Boyd’s face didn’t crack a grin but one corner of his mouth curled into a smirk and his dark eyes danced. That was enough provocation. Pulling his shades off completely, Derek tossed them aside. Then he plucked the beer bottle from Boyd’s fingers and set it on the small table that stood between their chairs.

Reaching for the wooden legs of Boyd’s lounger he gripped them and pulled him closer. Boyd leaned in immediately. Lush lips parted and Derek met them. He growled low in his throat at the delicious coolness of Boyd’s mouth and the flavors of beer, bane, and his beta.

Boyd’s hands reached out to grip his shoulders, pulling them closer together and kissing eagerly back. It had been weeks since they’d necked and, both heavy tongue-kissers, it took a moment to find their rhythm. Although beta in pack, Boyd certainly wasn’t about to roll over and show his belly in this arena. Finally, Derek relented, giving him free reign of his mouth. But while Boyd sucked on his tongue and nipped at his lips, Derek’s hands slipped down to knead both their cocks. 

It was the brush of his thumb along the hem of Boyd’s shorts, over the hot wet tip of his dick, that pushed Derek over the edge. Breaking their kiss he stood up, bringing Boyd with him and knocking his own chair over in the process.

“I need that cock,” he murmured into the salty skin of dark throat, licking along Boyd’s jugular before giving his neck a bruising kiss. Boyd’s hands went to his waistband but Derek’s beat them, grabbing the elastic and roughly pulling the yellow shorts down easily off straight hips.

“Set your ass back down.”

Laughing at the order Boyd gave Derek’s chest a hard shove. “Gotta be able to move to mind, Alpha. Hard to do when you’re all but on top of me.” Pushing Derek created enough room for him to gracefully kick out of his shorts. Crossing his arms Boyd stood there then, completely bare, allowing himself to be admired. 

And admire, Derek did. 

Sleek chocolate skin stretched taut over an athlete's muscle. And between Boyd’s hard, corded thighs dangled a python-like cock so long and thick, at eleven inches it couldn’t fully lift its own weight to rise, despite its hardness. The sight of that massive dick flooded Derek with desire so intense his eyes involuntarily flashed red.

Seeing the effect he had on his alpha only made Boyd’s broad chest puff prouder. Uncowed, he remained standing until a low growl told him if he didn’t comply now he was bound to be tackled. Chuckling, he dropped back down onto his lounger. Spreading his thighs obscenely wide, he slid his ass down in the chair. Grabbing his cock he whipped it back and forth, the slap of heavy dick meat against his thighs loud in the quiet afternoon air.

Like the rattle of a can calling a hound to dinner, Derek dropped to his knees and crawled over. He batted Boyd’s hands until his beta dropped his cock. Surrendering, Boyd laced his fingers behind his neck. His dark lashes fluttered and he groaned, tipping his head back. Meanwhile, Derek dove in and wasted no time teasing, just swallowed him down until he gagged.

As his head bobbed, one of his hands encircled the length he couldn’t swallow and took up the same milking rhythm. 

“Forgot how much you love my big, black dick,” Boyd grinned, watching Derek feast on his length from beneath heavy-lidded eyes. After this exclamation he fell silent but for the occasional hum of pleasure or a low breathy, “Fuck!”

Derek more than made up for the quiet, lips loudly smacking and slurping. His throat crackled with obscene wet “glucking” sounds as he forcibly choked himself. He pummeled his throat into submission with Boyd’s battering-ram rod until he had his nose buried in the curly thatch of pubes. 

Pushing further forward he thrilled in the scent caught in his beta’s thick bush, an intoxicating mix of the teenage funk Boyd was leaving and the richer musk he was growing into.

“Damn,” Boyd groaned above him. 

Shifting and leaning forward over him, Boyd set large hands on Derek’s ass. He kneaded the plump flesh beneath his palms. The momentum of Derek’s sucking faltered for an instant when the material of the white, brief-cut speedo he wore was gripped and pulled upwards, wedging the spandex in his ass crack and baring his cheeks to sultry rooftop breezes. 

“You got a fine, fat ass for a white dude, Alpha.” Boyd’s quiet words were laced with appreciation. 

Off the small table also holding his beer, he grabbed the bottle of baby oil they’d first slicked up with and squirted some into his palm. 

Derek made a choked purring sound around Boyd’s dick when sun-heated oil and slick, strong hands cupped his bare ass cheeks and pressed into his skin. 

“Yeah, look at that thick butt,” Boyd murmured as he massaged, stopping every now and then to give his alpha’s ass a smack and enjoy the jiggle of gleaming fleshy globes set off by speedo tan-lines. Then his right index finger dipped down, found Derek’s pucker, and began teasing it. Tracing the sensitive fringe of his rim and occasionally pushing in, Boyd tested its resistance. “Nice tight hole too. So tight you might strangle my dick… If you want it.”

There was an obvious pressing back, Derek humping his hips and opening up his hole, working to get more finger inside him.

“Yeah, you want it. Want me to take your ass apart, don’t you, Alpha.”

These words drove Derek into a greater frenzy and he sucked harder. His strangled throat convulsed around the cock blocking his breath. 

“Shit, I’m close!...” Boyd warned.

Unwilling to relent, red-faced from lack of air, Derek glared up, warningly. One hand held a pinning grip on Boyd’s hip while the other filled itself with heavy twitching balls. Boyd responded with a shake of his head and grumbled back. 

“Stick your cock in a hoover and see how long you last!”

Dark brows creased and Derek would have frowned if his mouth weren’t so full. Unhappily he pulled off. Long strings of spit and precome hung from his stubbled chin. He wiped these away growling, “Fine. I’m not taking a half-minute fuck.” 

His breathless voice was ragged from exertion, “Come on my chest. I’ll give you a few minutes to recover. Then you’re going to fuck me for real.”

Surprised by the order Boyd’s own brow rose but he didn’t question it. Not with Derek on his knees staring up at him, his eyes pink-rimmed and lashes wet from tears of strain. No, this was a priceless moment of pretty submission from his alpha not to be wasted. With oiled fingers he grabbed his dick, still sticky-slick from being sucked, and began rapidly stripping it. 

Derek’s eyes locked on movement of his hand, pushing and pulling thick, dark foreskin over the lush, fat head of his cock. Unconsciously he licked his lips as Boyd’s dick drooled and twitched. 

“Fuck yeah, cum on my tits. Mark your alpha.”

Sitting back on his knees and pushing his chest out, Derek used a hand to pinch one of his hard nipples while his other reached out and cupped Boyd’s fat sac, pulled tight and twitching. The sight and sensation were too much. 

Boyd came hard with a victorious shout. 

The first arc of cum spit from his dick shot high and caught Derek full in the face. Derek didn’t complain though, instead his tongue flickered eagerly out to lap up any fluid within its reach.

“Shit, that’s nasty,” Boyd gasped at the vision of pink tongue pulling his milky spend in between cock-bruised lips. It would have been great to shoot his whole wad on his alpha’s chiseled chin. But rather than paying for it for weeks in training with that kind of overstep, he righted his aim and the next half dozen spurts hit Derek’s tits like he’d been told. Still, it was a glorious sight, those gleaming pale ropes lashing tight, pert brown nipples and he couldn’t help but grin through his climax. 

Cum dripping from the lashes of his right eye, Derek gazed down at his chest being painted with beta seed. “Fuck yeah,” he agreed, grabbing and kneading his plump jizz-covered pecs with both hands.

Maybe it was his alpha’s power over him, or simply the scorching hot sight of Derek intently rubbing spunk into the lush skin of his tits like it was suntan lotion but Boyd’s dick had barely spit its last drop before the blood in his cock began to boil again. This didn’t escape Derek’s notice. Rising from where he knelt, he stood and reached for him, pulling them together. 

Strained with his hardon, Derek’s white speedo was visibly wet from his cock’s leakings. Their hard chests pressed tight, one sticky with drying cum, the other slick with sweat, his hand went to the back of Boyd’s head and urged it forward. Their mouths met in a slow, tongue-filled kiss. Rocking his hips, Derek fucked his cloth-covered bulge impotently against the reviving hardness of Boyd’s bare, dick.

“I want that cock in my ass,” he murmured in between sucking kisses. Then he stepped away. But not before grabbing Boyd’s hand and pulling him along after. 

Despite what they’d just done, walking hand in hand across the blazing roof was uncomfortably intimate, so halfway to the shaded shower Derek gave Boyd’s hand a symbolic squeeze and then untangled their fingers. He made up for the loss of contact by strutting off ahead, his unconsciously sensual movements heightened by the flex of round asscheeks still bared by his hiked-speedo thong.

By the time Boyd reached him, Derek already had the shower’s spray on and his fingers up his ass prying his tight hole open.

“Let me help you with that, alpha.” Boyd stepped under the water, cool on his fevered skin. He plucked at the speedo Derek had pried from his crack and pulled it further off to the side until it made ripping sounds. 

“Tear it, I don’t care.” 

Underscoring this claim Derek reached back as if to assist. Boyd snorted: spandex was nothing to a werewolf’s strength. Not to mention a flash of claw. In under a second the speedo hung from Derek’s waist in tatters.

Shredded fabric pinned beneath his palm, Boyd took hold of his alpha’s hip. Wasting no time, he used his other hand to brace his heavy rod. He pressed the fat tip of his dick to the twitching gape made by hurried fingers. The pink rim of Derek’s hole paled as it stretched to accommodate him. 

“Push out,” Boyd huffed in frustration when he didn’t sink in right away. “We both know your ass can take it.”

There was no reply, but Boyd felt his alpha’s ire even though Derek remained facing away from him. Then Derek set his palms flat on the tiled wall and fucked his ass back, working the muscles of his hole like he was shitting. There was a water-muffled moan from both of them when his ass finally gave up the fight and Boyd’s fat cockhead breached him.

“Hot damn,” Boyd quietly crowed. Using his hand, he slowly fed more inches into the hot slick maw straining to swallow him down. His first thrusts were languid, enjoying too much the sight of his dark dick dominating Derek’s slutty rouged hole to hurry.

“Damn that burns,” Derek hissed.

“I can go get the oil again.” 

Boyd laughed when Derek responded with, “Fuck no. Keep that cock right where it is!” and began rocking his ass to take him in deeper. “Love that burn, holy shit…” 

“I always forget how rough you like it,” Boyd said and thrust hard enough to make Derek’s fingers scrabble against the tiles. 

Seeking something to grip and coming up empty Derek kept one hand braced against the wall. He reached under soaked speedo scraps with the other to grab his hard, leaking cock.Then Boyd fucked deeper. Deep enough Derek gasped and dropped his dick.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck… Give me all of it. I wanna feel gut-punched..." 

Derek's grunts mixed with the shower’s splash and spatter. There was more sucked breaths and cursing until his beta faithfully gave him what he begged for. Soon, fully impaled on eleven hole-wrecking inches, the water’s cadence was joined by the sinful smack of skin on skin as Boyd's hips collided against his ass.

Any thought of touching his dick forgotten, Derek shifted, resting his forearms on the wall. Better braced and balanced he aggressively bucked back, canting his ass up to match Boyd's rhythm. The waters’ spray, cold against their heated bodies, refreshed but couldn’t extinguish the scorching friction of their joined flesh.

Despite the building fire within him, Boyd was just as cool and calculated in his fucking as he was in everything else. It was a rare chance to discipline his stern alpha. And since he’d burned off some of his youthful sensitivity cumming earlier, he made sure now his movements weren't too rushed. He bit his bottom lip, determined to deliver hard, deep pumps in the steady rhythm he knew made Derek wanton.

Derek’s whole body vibrated with the thrusts, his muscles rippling with each impact. His sides heaved and his skin turned rosy from a mix of cool water, excitement, and a slut’s-flush of serotonin and testosterone.

"You fuck so good. Damn it, Boyd…" 

Rather than his usual forced low drawl Derek’s voice was lighter. Words of praise at the fine fuck he was getting flowed from his dripping lips. It was as if the stretch of Boyd's cock had the magical power to break the spell of his perpetual broodiness. This magic also freed his debauched side, unleashed his hungry inner slut, and left his mouth free from all its normal self-conscious filters.

“Holy shit, you’re a goddamn stud. Come on, man, breed me. Fuck your alpha bitch.” Turning his head over his shoulder, shameless in his need, Derek looked back. Lost in concentrated ecstasy, his beta’s was gaze locked where both of his hands firmly bracketed his narrow waist.

Pulling Derek’s hips backward, focused on his task, Boyd was mesmerized by the way his dick slid in and out of his alpha’s cum-frothed rim and the bounce of glutes at each impact of his relentless humping. Then, finally feeling the intense stare directed at him, he lifted his gaze. Meeting blood-red eyes, instantly, his own turned golden. Engaged in the silent communication of Pack, he increased the force of his thrusts.

Casting their humanity aside, both embraced this opportunity for feral werewolf fucking. This shift to animal energy made the speed and pressure of Boyd's stroke game insane. 

Dark hands slipped up water-slick sides and under hairy armpits until Boyd’s bent arms bracketed Derek’s broad shoulders. Dick remaining buried deep, he wrenched muscular arms towards him making his alpha’s back arch beautifully. Derek breathed ragged, air cock-punched back out of him on every inhale. 

No human could have endured the brutalness of their coupling. 

Pulling his solid eleven inches back until the head of his cock all but popped out and then ramming it back in balls deep, Boyd mercilessly breached and stretched Derek's ever-retightening hole.

Derek began their frenzy, growling deep and low in his chest but now he wailed like a kitten for milk. Grinning at these begging cries Boyd knew he had his alpha just where he wanted him. He released Derek’s arms and shoved him forward until his torso hit tiles. Derek collapsed against the back shower wall as if the dick he was grinding against was the only thing holding him up.

"Keep bucking back, just like that," Boyd ordered with a hard blow to his flank. He admired the bloom of his palm on paler skin. Then he slid his left hand up to pinch one of Derek's nipples. Meanwhile, his right hand went down at the same time, grabbing nine, neglected inches. 

Reacting to the order, Derek gyrated his hips like a professional whore. He rode Boyd’s dick even more furiously when he realized the motion of fucking back consequently pumped his leaking cock in his beta's slick grip. 

"It was a great idea to stick around instead of going for ice cream with Isaac and Erica," Boyd draped himself against Derek’s back and set his chin over his shoulder, rabbit-fucking into him.

"But you knew that already, didn't you? You had this in mind when you said we should hang out and sent Isaac and Erica off with that fifty."

Derek turned his head so their faces were mere inches apart. "Maybe…” his wicked grin broke out into a slutty groan when Boyd's cock reached new depths.

“Oh that's it! Right fucking there! You’re so fucking deep I’m going to choke on your dick..." 

But instead of choking, Derek reached one hand around Boyd's head, craning his neck, searching for his mouth. Boyd stuck out his tongue instead. With no hesitation, Derek latched on to it, sucking, coaxing him to inevitably accept a dominant, greedy kiss. 

Even as Derek fought to fuck Boyd’s mouth with his own, his beta didn't miss one stroke. Dropping his hand from Derek’s chest, Boyd wrapped the tattered waistband of the speedo around his fist and used it like a bronco’s cinch strap. Breaking in his alpha steed, his round, dark muscled ass flexed powerfully as he continued his rough pounding.

Their savage scene held the stylized imagery of a high-class porn flick: the cloudless blue sky up above; the varied shades of red clay tiles of the shower’s floor and walls broken by patterned curtains shifting in the barest sultry breeze behind them; the vivid green of the plants in the background beyond; Derek's paler tanned muscular flesh flush against Boyd's dark chocolate tones. Their god-like bodies adorned with the jewels of sparkling water, was the alluring extra element completing this artistic portrait of erotic depravity.

Fierce as his own kisses were, it was impossible for Derek not to eventually break away and drop his head in submission to Boyd's unflagging, passionate breeding. He smiled beneath the shower’s spray at what an excellent decision it had been to offer him the bite. Intelligent and mature in ways not often seen in the boys of his age, the gorgeous, seventeen-year-old, beta stud with a quiet, natural dominance that secretly made him weak in his knees, and who packed a huge cock and knew how to properly use it, had been a great pack addition. 

Stimulated by the bruising friction of Boyd's cock against his prostate, Derek’s dick drooled an endless string of precum. Showing off his skills, the beat of Boyd's hips now matched the stroking rhythm of his hand on his cock. Derek knew from the tingle at the base of his spine and the hitch in his balls he wasn’t going to last much longer.

"Come on, Vernon. Drop my dick. I want it rough until I cum on your cock!"

"Are you sure?" 

Derek nodded. "Yes. Claim my ass as yours! Fill it." he grunted. Resettling his forearms on the wall and arching his back, he pushed his ass up. “I want to drip with you for days.”

In their making out, their bodies had parted a bit but now Boyd pressed back up against Derek, pinning him to the tiles. 

"Alright, Alpha. You asked for it!" Grinning, he knocked several bottles of herbal soaps from a low shelf built into the shower wall with his right foot. Setting this foot on the cleared ledge he used the new leverage to improve the precision and upward force of his thrusts. 

As he did this, Boyd gripped Derek's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Derek's muscled body jerked spasmodically under each punishing blow from this new angle.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Yes! Pound me like that. Fucking destroy me!" he cried out, as the shower’s spray hit his flushed face.

Shifting his left hand to Derek's shoulder to hold him still, Boyd asserted even more control on his alpha's body. Though quiet by nature, he was bold enough to pull out some fresh dirty talk too.

"Take my cock, you Alpha whore." 

This verbal degradation was an interesting counterbalance to his beta’s normally measured personality and Derek reveled in it. Broken strings of precum flew about only to be washed away as his newly-abandoned cock bobbed freely up and down from this furious fucking until he feared it might break off too.

His wet skin prickled from stimulation that had nothing to do with the sharpness of the shower’s spray. Every stroke of his prostate sent an increasing jolt to his balls and up his dick. The pressure of Boyd’s lean but well-developed musculature crushed against his own buff alpha flesh gave Derek an exhilarating sense of something both vulnerable and wild. Boyd wasn’t an Alpha, but he sure knew how to fuck like one and impaled on fat, black, beta cock under a shower, in a California heat wave, Derek felt his wolf’s core honestly appeased.

After several well-aligned strokes at the same spot, he growled out, "Umph.. Fuck!" and his throbbing cock spilled long strings of cum. White ropes painted the red tiles, turning paler and pinker until they washed away. 

Boyd’s grip remained iron. Shoving in, he kept his humongous dick buried in his alpha’s ass while Derek convulsed around him. Overcome by his orgasm, Derek’s thick thighs trembled and his knees threatened to buckle. He might have actually blacked out a little because it took him a moment to realize Boyd’s left forearm had slipped around his heaving belly to hold him up.

"Are you okay?" Boyd asked, soothingly running his right hand over the slick skin of Derek’s shoulders. Both of them were breathless, and thanks to the shower, their bodies cool despite their exertions. 

Yes. There was no better beta than Vernon Boyd. Nodding, Derek reached over and turned off the water."I'm fine." He glanced back with a dirty grin. “Better than fine. I’m great, actually.

"But you haven't cum again yet. So keep going. I told you to fill my ass up and I meant it." He gyrated his hips to emphasize the new order, fighting the wince at how battered and raw his hole felt now that he’d cum. 

If Boyd noticed his alpha’s discomfort, he didn't respond, opting instead to satisfy the command. And, indeed, he picked right back up with the same intensity and a wolfish viciousness that made Derek’s eyes tear up and bite his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. At that pace, it took him just a couple of minutes to unload his balls. He came with a loud grunt. Hips jerking, after emptying into his alpha, it was his turn to collapse, pinning Derek against the shower wall anew. 

"Fuck, that was good," he panted, mouth right over Derek's triskle tattoo. Derek just hummed in agreement, relishing the warm salve of the last spurts being deposited in his hole.

Boyd only rested against his alpha a minute before pushing off and pulling out. He couldn’t help but pry Derek’s cheeks open to view the havoc he’d wrought.

The stretched waistband of the tattered white speedo hung crooked on Derek’s hips, threatening to slide off altogether. But for the moment, it stayed in place, serving as the perfect backdrop for the twitching, cum-drooling gape of the wrecked hole revealed beneath it.

Letting out a low whistle of appreciation at his own handiwork, Boyd scooped up a string of cum dangling from his alpha’s sloppy hole with two fingers and pushed it back in. Derek’s self-healing kicked into action, the puffy lips of his ass almost instantly beginning to shrink around his fingers. Boyd watched this raptly until the crack of thunder pulled his admiring gaze to the sky above the rooftop.

Dark clouds gathered on the far horizon and were rapidly rolling in. 

An uptick of oven-hot breeze made the shower’s curtains flutter. Stepping out to watch the building storm, Boyd’s sharp nose caught the scent of rain. Derek pulled away from the shower wall to join him at its entrance. 

“Damn,” Boyd sighed. He turned and playfully slapped Derek's closest asscheek, watching the plump flesh ripple. "After today’s ‘chill out’ session I was kind of hoping this heatwave would last for a while so we could do this again."

Derek sidled closer and draped an arm across his shoulders. "It'll be scorching again tomorrow," he promised. Then he leaned in and nudged Boyd’s jaw with his nose before nodding back at the still dripping showerhead. “Not that it really matters. Hot or cold, that shower’s pretty permanent.”

“Good point, Alpha,” Boyd murmured, craning his neck to meet the mouth seeking his for a comfortable bromance-ish kiss as the dark sky growled above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
